deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jackythejack/Halloween Spirit: Jeff the Killer vs. Party Hard Killer (Darius)
To get in touch with the Halloween spirit, I decided to pit two freaky guys up against each other in a battle to the death! These two murderers just want people to stay quiet, forever. Two mentally unstable opponents fight to the death to see who the deadliest killer really is! In one one corner, we have Jeff the Killer, the infamous boy of Creepypasta fame, and in the other corner, we have Darius, otherwise known as the Party Hard Killer. Who is truly the deadliest? Jeff the Killer Once upon a time there was a boy by the name of Jeffery Keaton, and he had a family, like most other peoplem, including a brother by the name of Liu Keaton. His family had since moved to a suburban neighborhood. It was then that some bullies had appeared and starting making trouble in his neighborhood. During Jeffery's encounter with these bullies, he would slowly go down the path of a psychotic killer, eventually losing all of his emotions as he realized he enjoyed hurting these bullies. When things escalated to the point where Jeffery was burnt and left to die, he had finally snapped. When he recovered and got back home, he cut off his eyelids, carved a smile into his face, and killed his whole family. Nowadays Jeff goes from house to house, breaking into their windows and killing them in their sleep, making them beautiful by carving smiles into their faces, and finally telling them to go to sleep for the final time. He has been a surprisingly efficient killer, and has been able to scare quite a few people world wide, and can you blame them for being scared? Just that guy's looks are enough to give me shivers. Jeffery also has a couple of weapons to go off of, some more conventional than others, so it's time to cut into the bloody details. Knife: Going for the basics, Jeff uses a chef's knife to carve into his victims. With an eight inch blade that is incredibly useful for carving into people's flesh, Jeff has shown a lot of profieciency with the weapon, being able to use it with a surprising amount of skill given his age. Fists: Well, this is going to be a little barebones, but let me give a bit of an explanation. Jeff can punch, and he can punch hard. After all, he's able to beat up a bunch of bullies with just his fists if he has to, and he even killed someone just by punching them to death, punching them so hard that he stopped their heart. It's a bit surprising, given his age, but it's undeniable that he has a gift in beatin' the crap out of people. Spray and Lighter: Going a little unconventional here, but we're going to be giving Jeff a special weapon. An aerosol spray can, and a lighter! I'm sure you know what this thing can do. One little spray in front of these flames and you got yourself a flamethrower! Of course, it'd be a bit unruly to use and could easily backfire, but...it's pretty intimidating, ain't it? Well, that's all that can be said for Jeff the Killer, so how about we move onto Darius, the Party Hard Killer? Darius One fateful night in autumn of the year 2000, a man named Darius was in his house, trying to sleep and get some good rest. Unfortunately, though, his neighbors were hosting a wicked party. Not only was this party the best one on the block, but it was also the loudest on the block. So loud, in fact, that it had woken Darius up at 3:00 AM, a time that no one wants to wake up at. Angered by the fact that he was awoken, Darius had decided that he was going to go down there with his knife and kill off all of the partygoers one by one without anyone noticing him. At least, not until they were next on his to kill list, that is. Darius would then go party to party in an attempt to kill everyone there so he can finally get a good nights sleep. Darius is a master at stealth, being able to wipe out entire houses without even being caught by the police, and even when he is caught, he always has an escape plan figured. Darius is also incredibly intelligent, being able to set up traps by using speakers and manholes and even trees outside. There's nothing that this man won't use to kill off those noisy neighbors. So, there's a lot of weapons he can use. Let's cover them. Wrench: Not exactly an opportune weapon, but it's definitely useful in clobbering someone over the head with it. Usually Darius would only use this for tinkering and making his traps, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be afraid to bat someone over the head with it, either! Hammer: A little bit unconventional as well, and not necesarilly in the game, but Jeff took the knife so what're you gonna do, really? The hammer is a simple claw hammer, but it's certainly heavy enough to crush a skull if given enough force to it! Darius certainly wouldn't mind bashing some brains outta people with this weapon at his side. Speaker Trap: Darius' magnum opus. One of the things he is best known for is his traps and how they are extremely deadly. This trap would lead to a massive explosion coming from the speaker, severely damaging or killing anyone in the nearby vicinity. It's a deadly trap, and one that Darius has learned to use quite effectively. X-Factors Now that we covered the weapons lets cover their specialties and their attributes. We will be covering a few categories. Intelligence, Sanity, Strength, and Stealth. With that being said, let's get into this. Intelligence: This isn't even all that close to be fair. Darius' is certainly much smarter than Jeff the killer, considering the fact that Darius is a grown man and Jeff is only a high school student. Or, was a high school student, that it. He's tinkered with electronics like the speakers before, so it's safe to assume he's smart enough to know what he's doing most of the time. Darius: 80 Jeff: 60 Sanity: A little cut and dry, this one. It's a bit difficult to determine how sane either of them are, as they both show different signs of crazyness, but Darius is the one that decided to keep his face and eyelids intact, so he is able to blink, which is good for him. Jeff, on the other hand, is mentally unstable and probably constantly close to a mental meltdown. Darius: 70 Jeff: 65 Strength: Jeff is incredibly strong for his age, that much is certain. If he can kill a guy with only his punches, then you know he's going to be someone you wouldn't wanna fight in the boxing ring. Darius, meanwhile, can overpower and kill most partygoers and police officers, but he hasn't shown to be killing someone with his bare hands. Darius: 65 Jeff: 75 Stealth: Both combatants are extremely stealthy as well. both are able to infiltrate people's homes and them murder without a care in the world, and most importantly, without being spotted. Darius is able to escape from the police many times over with varius escape routes and being able to maneuver away from their line of sight. Jeff, as well, has broken into people's homes without waking them, only waking them when he wants them to be awake. Both combatants are stealthy, and it's hard to say who's the better. Darius: 80 Jeff: 80 Setting The setting would be at a beach house in Miami. Darius had just swept through the house and killed most of the people there when Jeff stumbles upon him taking the final kill. Darius has a single trap that's still available in one of the speakers in the middle of the house, and Jeff is unaware of this. Voting will end about a week and a half or so from now, maybe two weeks if I'm really not feeling up to it. Either way, enjoy! The Fight Location: Beach at Miami ''' '''Time: 23:00 Walking across the sandy shore of the Floridian beaches was the infamous internet killer known as Jeff the Killer. A bit of an uncreative name, the boy had to admit, but any publicity was good publicity, and if you had a stupid name, that was just a part of being famous. Currently Jeff was looking at some houses to stalk on the Miami beaches. It wasn't really a surprise when he found that most houses in the area still had their lights on, and people were blaring their music as they parties like nothing could go wrong. Jeff was just about to call off his walk on the beach and label it a failure when he noticed a big house off in the distance. This was different from the other ones, the lights were off completely and, when he got closer to it, he couldn’t hear any loud music blaring from within the establishment. This made the killer’s already wide, etched in smile widen a little more as he quickened his pace towards the house. Sure, maybe there wasn’t anyone in this house, but personally that’d be all the better. He hated being outside at night, and at least being in a house would let him have a safe place to sleep for the night. So, Jeff slowly approached the beach house and glanced around at the front porch as he moved towards the front door. There was a bunch of garbage on the ground. The basic party stuff like red solo cups and big piles of confetti and paper plates. There was even some food on the ground like slices of pizza or burgers. Though, before Jeff had gotten to the door, he would spot something out of the corner of his eyes that would cause him to stop where he was. There on the ground was a dead body, eyes seemingly still wide with horror. Jeff, not exactly shy of dead bodies, kneeled down next to the body and tried to figure out how this person had died. A man, it seemed, and from the looks of it he died from a couple of stab wounds and a slit throat. Huh. He wasn’t expecting that when he came here. “Neat handiwork,” he muttered under his breath as he stood back up. Well, it sucks that he wasn’t able to get to the guy before someone else had, but hopefully this place was still safe to sleep in. Jeff tried the handle to the door and, unsurprisingly, it had opened. Murderers weren't exactly the tidiest when leaving a crime scene, so Jeff was not surprised when the door opened easily and he was able to slip inside. He was surprised by the fact that there were a lot more dead bodies around here than he had expected. If he tried to count them all, there were probably five or so people in the room he was in alone, and even then that was only from his position at the front door. Jeff tilted his head and reached for a light switch. He flicked it on and the front room was filled with light, illuminating upon the bloody scene in front of him. “Seems like I have some competition,” he muttered as he walked to the center of the room, his foot splashing into a puddle of blood as he moved. Only when he was in the center of the room did he hear a distant crash from one of the rooms of the house. This crash was followed by several thuds and what sounded like glass breaking. There was some sort of struggle going on. The house wasn’t empty. Jeff grinned ever so slightly at this as he moved towards the source of the sound. It took him going up the stairs and into a bedroom to see what was going on. In the bathroom that lead off from the bedroom, which also contained the only source of light still left on in the house, there was a man kneeling over a woman, his hands around her neck as she flailed her arms around violently. Jeff, needless to say, was mesmerized by the murderer and his technique, and he took a moment to sit down on the bed and watch. It was clear the woman could overpower the man, which was why the masked man would raise a hammer up in the air and slam it down into the woman’s head. From the first hit, she went limp, and Jeff watched as the masked man slammed the hammer into her head multiple times. Blood was splattered onto the tile floor once he had finished, and the man slowly stood up. Darius would suddenly snap his hand towards the direction of the teenage killer, and Jeff would sit there rigid, completely frozen. Darius put the bloodied hammer into his pocket as he took out his wrench. Huh, he must have missed this guy. He thought he swept through the whole house, strange… By the time that Darius moved towards him, wrench in hand. Jeff stood up and began to inch his way towards the door. “Hey, listen, I’m not going to go to the cops,” Jeff said in a hopefully pacifying tone of voice. “I mean, hey, I’m a killer myself. I appreciate your work here, bud. So, how about you just let me stay here for the night and we can just-” Jeff was cut off guard as Darius suddenly lunged towards him with his wrench, attempting to bring it down on the teen’s head. Jeff backed out of the bathroom and away from the swinging tool as he pulled out his own knife. “Oh, I see. I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way, aren’t we?’ Darius didn’t respond as he moved forward to slam the wrench into Jeff once more, but Jeff sidestepped out of the way and slashed towards Darius. He managed to hit the guy in the arm, causing a moderately sized cut on his arm which stained his sleeve red. Darius winced in pain as he slammed his wrench down onto Jeff’s arm, specifically the one holding the knife. The force of the blow caused Jeff to retract his hand and cradle it towards his chest. This was a perfect opportunity for Darius to slam the wrench into Jeff once more, this time hitting him in the side of his abdomen. Jeff winced once more in pain and backed up just as Darius was going for another swing. Jeff took this as his chance to slash Darius in the shoulder while he was recovering from his missed swing. Darius could barely avoided the swing and was hit by the very top of the blade, leaving a small cut on his shoulder. His movement made him lose balance, though, and Jeff lunged forward in an attempt to stab him. Right before Darius fell to the ground, and right before Jeff made it to him, he chucked the wrench at the teen and hit him right in the forehead . “Ow! You bitch!” Jeff shouted angrily as he pounced onto the man and attempted to stab his knife downward into Darius’ chest. Darius was able to grab the knife handle with both of his hands and just barely held back the blade as it inched towards his chest. Putting a good chunk of his strength into his legs, Darius was able to kick Jeff away from him, causing the teen to drop his knife. The knife skidded along the ground and fell from the edge of the upper floor, falling to the first floor with a clatter. The two killers tried to get their bearings straight and stood up in the dark hallway. They could barely see each other, but Darius was already trying to think of a way to subdue this guy. He hadn’t even been blinking this whole time. Who was this kid? “Fine, I don’t need a knife to beat your ass!” Jeff shouted as he ran towards Darius. He balled his hands up into a fist and delivered a punch to Darius’ face. Even though he hit Darius directly in his hockey mask, the teen didn’t flinch as Darius took several steps back. The Party Killer continued to back up as he pulled out a hammer instead. Jeff leaped forward once more and delivered another punch to Darius’ stomach, this time Darius had doubled over in pain before Jeff had hit him in the back of the head with his closed fist. The darkened hallway became a blur as his vision was affected by that powerful punch. The Party Killer wasn’t going to let that go unpunished and slammed his hammer down onto the teen’s kneecap. The boy’s stance faltered from this as he kneeled down from the pain. Darius took this as another opportunity to run towards the staircase once more, and when he saw that Jeff was getting up, he somewhat hesitant threw his hammer at the teen. He missed, though, and Jeff avoided it before charging at him like some insane football player. The masked killer turned around to run down the stairs but Jeff had ended up tackling him. The two of them tumbled down the stairs and when they finally landed, Jeff was on top of Darius and was punching him in the face repeatedly. After a while of wailing on the masked killer, Jeff slowly stood up and dug his hands into his pockets. Eventually the teen pulled out a lighter in his pocket and grinned. He looked towards Darius and noticed that the killer was trying to get onto his feet once again, but before he could Jeff slammed his fist down onto his head once more, causing him to collapse onto his stomach. “Now one last touch,” Jeff said with a grin as he ripped the mask off of Darius’ face, revealing slightly wide eyes. Jeff let out a psychotic chuckle as he relished in even the smallest amount of fear he saw in those eyes. “I want to get a good look at you as you burn!” As a final measure, Jeff stomped his foot down onto the killer’s chest and quickly ran off to look for anything that he could set on fire. Eventually, Jeff had found a spray can in one of the first floor bathrooms. He grew a devilish grin on his face as he ran back towards the room where he left Darius. Jeff noticed that he moved and he just let out another chuckle as he moved towards the man, who was still on the floor and crawling away from Jeff. “Hey, what did I tell you!?” Jeff asked as he stormed towards Darius and kicked him in the side. The Party Killer would let out a groan of pain as he stopped moving, and Jeff noticed that he seemed to have just gone limp entirely. Instead of just burning him right there, he turned Darius onto his back and showed him the two objects he had. “You see these?” He asked before flicking on the lighter. He sprayed the just above Darius’ face, just barely close enough to burn him. “Yeah, they’re gonna be what turns you into a nice barbecue!” Jeff let out yet another psychotic laugh before aiming the lighter and spray can at the party killer. “Goodbye!” Jeff was just about to spray the flames towards Darius but before he could, he felt a sudden, stabbing pain in his leg. He gasped in pain and kneeled down, looking down at his right leg. There was a knife embedded in it. Not just any knife, though. His knife. Jeff let out a small chuckle as he yanked it out of his flesh. “Using my own knife against me, huh? Aren’t you clever?” Though by the time he looked at Darius once more, the killer was running off towards what Jeff would assume was the exit. Jeff, ignoring the pain in his leg, charged straight towards the Party Killer. Once he had gotten close enough, he grabbed the man and slammed him against a nearby speaker, which Jeff could hear some faint classical music coming from. “Where do you think you’re going, huh!?” Jeff asked as he delivered a punch to Darius’ face, which caused blood to stream down the killer’s face. Darius’ eyes widened and he suddenly mustered all of his strength to push against Jeff and try to get out of his grip. Jeff was relentless, though, and even though Darius was making progress, little by little, Jeff was taking enjoyment in watching him squirm and kept him there. Darius was eventually able to free himself from Jeff’s grip, but before he could run away, Jeff had swept his legs out from under his feet and forced him to the ground. Darius’ fell to the ground and a panic built up in him as he saw Jeff stand over him with his homemade flamethrower once again. Jeff watched as the formerly masked killer tried to frantically crawl away, and instead of questioning his sudden terror, he instead stomped onto Darius’ stomach once more, stopping him entirely. “Now, how about we finish this?” Though just as Jeff was about to torch this killer once and for all, he heard a sudden, loud beeping sound. He frowned and glanced towards the source of the noise only to find that it came from the speaker, which was only a few feet away from him. He frowned and stared at the speaker. “What the-” The speaker suddenly blew up, the blast pushing Jeff several feet back and knocked him unconscious after the explosion. His world went black and his last thought before he went completely unconscious was that he was going to die there. Instead, Jeff would come back to his senses later in the night, and would notice that there was something hanging over his eyes. He mumbled something incoherent before grabbing whatever was in front of his eyes. He was a piece of paper, apparently. Like a long post it note. Jeff sighed and glanced it over, mumbling the words to himself. Just to get things out of the way, I know who you are now, Jeff the Killer. I didn’t notice who you were until I saw you in the lights, and I gotta say, I didn’t expect you to be real. But, you’re impressive, Jeff. You’re another killer, like me, and a competent one at that. So, I have a challenge for you. By the end of the week, how about we try to best each other with our kill count? By the end of the week, we meet up in the construction yard in town, and we’ll see who the better killer is. Who knows, maybe I can beat you at your own game. Though, until then, best regards, Jeff.'' ''Sincerely, Darius, the Party Killer. Jeff grinned slightly as he crumpled the paper up in his hands and tossed it away. Slowly, he stood up and looked around the bloody party. “You’re on, newbie,” he said with a grin as he grabbed his knife once more and walked out of the beach house. WINNER: TIE Category:Blog posts Category:Blog